


My Little Supernova

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Series: SuperNova Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Married! Cas and Dean, OC's Galore - Freeform, Parent! Cas, Parent! Dean, badass Nova, daighter of Cas and Dean, language warning, life - Freeform, multiple chapter, my little supernova, superova series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: There were 5 times that Dean comforted Nova as she grew up, but there was one time that Nova comforted Dean.Story Three of the Supernova Universe(PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE)





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! If you feel like you've read this before, you probably have. Let me explain. I am the original author of this story, but I've just switched accounts! The author you read this under before was a pseudo on one of my friends accounts. I'm just moving all of my fanfiction to this one! So please don't accuse me of stealing! If you don't think I'm being honest, feel free to contact my friend. I'll link her account at the end of the fic (Read some her stuff while you're there. She's an absolutely amazing writer!)
> 
> If you're new here please enjoy! R&R please, it really helps inspire me to write!

The first time…

“Daddy…” A little voice squeaks as a tiny, pudgy hand gently shakes Dean’s shoulder. Dean grumbles something incomprehensible and buries himself deeper into his side of the bed.

“Daddy!” The voice whispered, noticeably louder this time. Dean let out a snort before gaining a small level of consciousness to realize his daughter was speaking to him.

“What is it baby girl? It’s,” Dean looked at the clock. “2 in the morning.”

“I had a bad dream.” Dean looked at his daughter, who had the biggest pout on her face. Knowing what was inevitably going to happen, he sighed his reply.

“Do you want to sleep in he-”

“Yes, please.” Nova interrupted. Dean chuckled. He rolled over and picked up the small child from beside the bed and hoisted her up beside him.

“Papa and I will keep you safe, ‘kay baby?” Dean mumbled as he helped his daughter burrow under the covers. She snuggled up to him and Cas, the latter only giving a low grunt as his sleep was disturbed, before falling back to sleep.

“Good night, baby.” Dean whispered.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you sing me a lullabye?”

“It’s a little too early in the morning for that, and we don’t want to wake Papa up. I’ll sing you one tomorrow night before you go to bed.” Dean compromised. Nova studied him for a moment before answering.

“Okay. But you have to pinky promise!” She said as she held up her pinky. Dean scoffed.

“Well of course. That’s the only way to seal a promise.” He held out his pinky, to which she promptly wrapped her tiny one around. She smiled brightly.

“Good night, Daddy!” She giggled as she rolled over, snuggling into the sheets.

“Good night, my little supernova.” Dean replied. It didn’t take him long to drift off to sleep again.


	2. The Second Time

The second time…

“Daddy, Papa!” Rushed Nova as she bolted into the living room. Both men were on alert immediately. “There’s a monster under my bed!”

Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked at Dean. Cas shrugged. Dean sighed, and then got up.

“Come on Nova, I’m sure there’s no monster under your bed. I proofed the house personally long before you were born.”

“What does ‘proofed’ mean?” Nova asked as Dean took her hand, leading her back to her bedroom.

“It means he put up walls against monsters so they can’t get in.” Cas interjected from his seat.

“What he said.” Dean added, inclining his head. “Let’s get you back into your room, ‘kay?”

“I don’t wanna go in there.” Nova whined as she hid behind Dean’s leg. Dean stopped and bent down to look Nova in the eye.

 

“I’m sure there aren’t any monsters in there, but if there are, I’ll protect you. Daddy protected people from monsters for a long time. I won't let any monster get my baby girl!” Dean declared, with that air of finality he had. Nova grinned.

“Okay Daddy!”

With that, he lead Nova by the hand down the hallway into her bedroom. He flicked on the light and tucked her in, before checking under the bed on all of the available sides. When he found nothing, not even a trace of a monster, he turned back to Nova.

“I’m going to turn off the light and check one more time, okay Nova? Just to make sure there aren’t any monsters hiding in the gloom.” Dean said, then rushing forward and digging his fingers into her sides, just below her ribs. Nova recoiled, shrieking with laughter, “Okay, okay!” Dean walked over to the light and turned it off, before repeating his earlier movements. He then turned the light back on.

“Conclusion: No monsters here. You must of scared them off with your big thumping feet!” Dean mocked lightly, crookedly stomping over to Nova, who squealed and hid under her covers, giggling at Dean’s goofy grin and waggling brows.

“Your face looks funny, Daddy!” She squealed as Dean resumed his earlier actions with both hands lightly pinching, one on her side crawling up to her armpit with the other positioned just underneath her knee. He started to laugh as well.

“Okay baby girl, it’s time to settle down. Do you want another bedtime story or a lullaby?”

“Lullaby!” Nova decided as Dean tucked her in. Dean nodded in response.

“Okay lullaby it is then,” Dean cleared his throat and began to sing slowly, brushing her hair out of her face and caressing her cherub cheeks with the blade of his thumb.

“Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more…” Dean hummed the next part slowly, moving and patting a little drum beat on her belly. Nova softly giggled.

“Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.”

“Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,” A voice came from the doorway. Dean turned to see Cas standing there, leaning against the door jam. Cas continued to sing softly. “Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I’m dreamin’, I can hear them say…”

Cas trailed off slowly, letting Dean finish.

“Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more…” Dean held out the last note quietly as he looked at the now-sleeping child. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Good night, baby girl.”


	3. The Third Time

The third time…

Dean and Cas watched as Nova ran around, participating in drills that the coach had planned out for them. So far, soccer was going well.

The couple watched as the 8 year old warmed up, participating the in the drills set out for the team with wild enthusiasm. Every once and awhile she would turn to see if Cas and Dean were still up on the bleachers, and each time they responded with a wave. Soon enough, they started to play an actual game.

The game was going well. Dean watched proudly as his Supernova ran around with glee, kicking the ball too and fro. Dean turned to Cas to say something when all of a sudden the whistle let out an ear piercing shrill.

“Stop the game!” Nova’s coach hollered, jogging out to the middle of the field. Dean looked to see what was wrong and saw Nova on the ground. He stood up immediately. He was about to climb down the bleachers when Cas’ grip on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Cas shaking his head, and then nodding to where the coach was walking a sniffling Nova off of the field.

“Resume game!” The coach ordered once they were off of the field. She and Nova walked up to them.

“She wasn't paying attention and got nailed in the face with the ball. She should be fine, but since she’s so young we’ll have her sit out for a bit.” Coach explained as Nova made her way up to where her parents were sitting. She plopped down next to Dean, who promptly pulled her up and into his lap, wrapping her up in his arms.

“You okay baby?” He asked, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. She sniffled before answering.

“No. What if that happens again, Daddy?” She asked, looking up at Dean, her eyes laced with uncertainty as she blinked owlishly. Dean chuckled, to which she promptly retaliated, punching him lightly in the arm.

“That’s life, baby. When you fall, when you get hurt, you pick yourself up and dust yourself off. Now, I’m not saying it’s okay to be stone cold, because then you’re a cyberman, and they're no fun. You just got hit in the face with a soccer ball. Oops.” Dean shrugged, and Nova giggled. “ Also, you’re playing soccer, it’s guaranteed to happen again. Now, are you going to sit here, feeling sorry for your face, or are you going to go show that ball who's boss?”

“I’m going to show that soccer ball who’s boss!” Nova said, determination written all over her face. Just then the coach walked up to the bleachers again, ponytail swishing in time with her gait.

“She can come back in the game. You up for it kiddo?” She asked Nova, who stood up immediately.

“Yep! I’m gonna show that soccer ball who’s boss!” At this, Coach laughed.

“Come on, Nova.”

Nova started to make her way down, but quickly turned back and planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“I love you, Daddy. You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah. Remember that when you’re a teenager.” Dean laughed. With that, Nova skipped down the bleachers, and joined the game again.

Dean turned to see Cas staring at him intently.

“What?” he asked his husband, who just laughed in response.

“I knew you would be a great dad, and you,” Cas poked his side, “Didn’t believe me!”

“I’m a natural sweetie, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean replied sarcastically before pecking Cas on the lips. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


	4. The Fourth Time

The fourth time…

~At Nova’s middle school~

Nova walked down the hallway on the way to her next class when all of a sudden her path was blocked by a person. She bumped into them roughly. All by accident, mind you.

“Excuse you!” A snotty voice snapped as the person turned around.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Nova responded calmly.

“Well maybe you need your eyes checked!” Snapped the girl. Her friends tittered behind her, and Nova gave her a once over. She had blond hair tied up in a headband and ponytail, and yoga pants that were so tight they must be what’s holding the stick up in her ass. Nova smirked at her thought, and the girl caught it.

“Did you hear me?” She squeaked loudly. Nova sighed.

“I heard you, and I honestly don’t appreciate your comm-.” Nova began, but was interrupted.

“Look at you and your fancy language.” She laughed.

“This is a great way to start middle school. Please, continue taunting me.” Nova said sarcastically. The girl’s friends stopped laughing and backed off a bit. But the main girl gasped.

“How dare you speak to me that way! Don’t ya know who I am!?” She screeched, stepping forward.

“No, and I don’t care to. So if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to class.” Nova tried to push her way past, but the girl stepped in front of her and pushed her roughly.

“Please don’t push me and let me by.” Nova said calmly, but these girls were honestly getting on her nerves.

The girl looked appalled. She pushed again, and Nova nearly lost her balance. Nova’s last nerve snapped. She looked the girl squarely in the eye before punching her straight in the face. She staggered back, blood gushing from her nose. She was stunned for a minute before bursting into tears, whining about how she hurt her. Nova began her trek to class, to which she was already late for, when a teacher caught her shoulder.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” The teacher asked sternly.

“I was going to my class. I’m late.” Nova responded sincerely. He shook his head no.

“The only place you’re going is the principal's. Come with me. Both of you!”

Nova sighed and followed the teacher to the office. He gave the girl she’d punched a towel for her blubbering face. Soon, they both were called into the principal's office.

~At home~

The phone rang, startling Dean from his sleep on the couch. He must’ve fallen asleep while watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, since he can only do that when Nova isn’t around and he has nothing better to do. He groaned as he sat up, grabbing his phone off of the coffee table before answering.

“Hello?” He mumbled.

“Is this Mr.Winchester-Novak?” A feminine voice responded.

“Who’s asking?”

“This is Ms. Diane with the front office of Centennial Junior High. I was told to notify you.”

At the mention of his daughter’s school Dean was on alert.

“What’s wrong, is Nova okay?” He asked quickly.

“She’s fine, but I’m afraid that she has gotten mixed up in a serious matter that needs your immediate attention. Would you please come to school?”

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll be right there.” Dean hung up and reached for his coat as he slipped on his shoes. He ran to the Impala and sped away.

Once at the school, Dean parked haphazardly before scurrying into the front office. A middle aged woman looked up when Dean crashed through the door.

“Mr. Winchester-Novak?” She asked. Dean made eye contact and nodded.

“Your daughter is down the hall in Mr. Padalecki’s office.” She pointed down a narrow, dimly lit hall with a door at the end. Dean walked towards it and saw a blond girl with a towel pressed to her face. She glared up at Dean.

“Are you that bitch’s dad?” She said from her seat.

“Don’t speak about my daughter that way. And yes, I’m one of her dad’s.” Dean glared back before knocking on the door. The girl processed the comment before her eyes widened.

“You’re gay!?” She squeaked.

“Yes. And happily married. I can’t wait to hear the story behind-” Dean pointed to her face. “That.”

She scowled at him the best she could. Right then, Mr. Padalecki opened the door.

“Mr. Winchester-Novak, please come in.”

“Please, call me Dean. Winchester-Novak is a mouthful.” Dean replied as he entered the room. He saw Nova sitting one of the two chairs stationed in front of the desk.

“Hey baby girl. What’s up?” He asked her as he sat down. She turned to him.

“The sky, dad.” She responded sarcastically.

“Hey, hey. No need for the tude.” Dean scolded as he sat back in his seat.

“Mr. Win- Dean.” Mr. Padalecki corrected. “Your daughter was involved with a fight not to long ago.”

“Is that so?” Dean asked, peeking at his daughter.

“Yes. She wouldn’t explain why until you were present. Nova, would you please explain?”

Nova sat up and began to speak. “I was walking to class and I accidentally ran into her, for which I apologized. She made some comment about me needing to go see an eye doctor, and I said that I didn’t appreciate her comment. She teased me about my vocabulary, but then wouldn’t let me pass when I tried to leave. She pushed me, and I tried to leave again, but she just pushed me harder. So I punched her.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “So she was bullying you?”

Nova nodded.

“I’m afraid according to school rules, even though she didn’t start the fight she she did respond violently. She will be suspended from school for the rest of the week. Nova, would you wait outside please?” Mr. Padalecki said. Nova nodded before exiting the room.

“Dean, I humbly suggest that you show some discipline to your daughter. This is not appropriate school behavior. Please discuss this with her and your wife.” Mr. Padalecki said sternly as he stood up, holding out his hand.

“I will discuss this with her and my husband. Thank you for your time.” Dean shook the dumbfounded principal's hand.

“P-please send in Ms. Parks for me?” He stammered as Dean was exiting the room.

“Will do.” He responded. He closed the door quietly behind him before crouching down next to Nova.

“C’mon baby girl. Let’s go.” He whispered to the bundle on the chair next to the door. He looked up to see ‘Ms. Parks’ staring at him with disgust.

“You got a problem?” He glared.

“Baby-girl?” Ms. parks quipped.

“She is my daughter. I have a feeling your daddy doesn’t call you that. That’s fine, but please don’t judge other people. It’s rude. And it’s your turn to go in.” He snapped as Nova unfurled from her seat and stood up. Nova and Dean walked down the hall at the same time a woman who didn’t know how to walk in heels tripped down the hall.

“What happened to you, Grace?” The woman cried as she walked up to her.

“She punched me!” Grace responded, pointing to Dean and Nova. Dean turned and waved before exiting the building.

“Am I grounded?” Nova asked once she was buckled up in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean pulled a face.

“No. Why would you be?”

“I punched someone.”

“She called you a bitch in front of me. From what I see, she deserved it. Your father on the other hand might be a different story. Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“Good. We’re going for milkshakes and burgers.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You did good today. You did exactly what I told you to in that situation. You deserve a reward. I’ll deal with your father when he gets home.”

Nova’s face brightened. “I’m so happy you’re my dad.”

Dean looked at her for a second. “I’m happy too.”

~Later that night~

“SHE WHAT?”

“She punched someone.”

“Why?”

“She was bullying her!”

There was a pause.

“Good girl.”

“You can tell her that in the morning.”

“Believe me, I will.”

Nova smirked from her perch at the top of the stairs. She had the best parents.


	5. The Fifth Time

The fifth time...

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop, reading an email from Sam when the front door opened, before slamming closed once more. He heard footsteps stomp up the stairs and Nova’s bedroom door slam. Cas came in a second later.

“Nova Amara, come back here!” he yelled up the stairs after her, but he didn’t follow after her.

He sighed in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed in exasperation. He looked up to see Dean staring at him, an eyebrow cocked. Cas looked at him, and Dean opened his arms, offering his lap as a place to sit. Cas walked over and placed himself carefully in the seat offered to him, burying his face in the hollow of his throat. He sighed again.

“What was that all about?” Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Cas, resting his chin lightly on Cas’ shoulder. Cas let out a huff and pinched his nose.

“I went to pick her up from school. I was sitting in my usual spot, waiting for her when all of a sudden she came running to the car, a murderous look on her face, and a boy running after her, calling to her, telling her that he was sorry.” Cas stared at the wall for a second. “I tried to figure out what it was all about, and she snapped at me. I responded with anger, because she knows better than to speak to me like that. It just pissed her off more and we were arguing all the way here. You saw the rest.”

“Wow. Boy trouble. I’ll go talk to her.” Dean reasoned and started to scoot Cas off of his lap. Cas wouldn't budge.

“I advise strongly against that, Dean. Maybe we should call Charlie, or we should wait until she calms down.” Cas warned. Dean sighed, and picked Cas up as he stood up. He stumbled a bit and groaned.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he mumbled before setting Cas down in a standing position. He began to make his way for the stairs when all of a sudden Cas was standing in front of him.

“Did you not hear me?” Cas asked desperately. Dean sighed, and looked his husband in the eye.

“Letting her cool off is not the way to go. Even though it doesn’t seem like it, she wants you to ask her what’s wrong. My guess is it’s that guy she’s been texting and thought we didn’t know about that’s made her so ups-”

“What guy? I didn’t know about him. Did she tell you?” Cas interrupted, aggravation evident in his words. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Cas, don’t get mad. She didn’t tell me, I’m just a little more observant. I’ll go talk to her, you stay down here. If it makes you feel better to talk to Charlie, then by all means, go call her.” He walked past Cas, who stood there, shell shocked. He made his way up the stairs to Nova’s door.

“Nova, honey?” Dean called through the door.

“Go away!” She yelled. He heard the thunk of a pillow hitting the door. He took that as his cue to walk in. He wasn’t prepared for what he was faced with.

Nova’s room was trashed. Pillows were skewed all over the floor, picture frames slammed face down on surfaces. There was a Nova sized lump in the sheets and blankets on her bed. He could faintly hear sniffling from it. He made his way over to the bed and gently sat down.

“Nova, baby.” He whispered softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She groaned and shrugged him off.

“Go away... “ She mumbled. Dean sighed. He carefully inspected the lump before digging his fingertips into her rib cage, causing her to squirm.

“Dad!” She cried, her head shooting up from underneath her covers. She pulled out her hands and tried to pry him off her, but he was unrelenting in his assault. Soon, she was laughing loudly, still trying to get him off of her and struggling for breath.

“Oh- my GOD dad! Staap!” She giggled. Dean chuckled himself, before finally releasing her. She calmed down and looked up at him expectantly. He sighed before speaking.

“Why did you blow up at your father?” Nova sighed loudly before burying her head into her pillow again.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She mumbled.

“You’ll have to sooner or later, Nova. Papa’s not gonna let you get away with that attitude for very long unless you apologize”   
Nova sat up and put her head in Dean’s lap and he started to stroke her hair out of her face.

“There was this guy that I liked for a while. It was a stupid crush, I didn’t want it to be anything more. But then we became friends and started talking, then I realized I did want something more from him. We started going out, hanging out and all that stuff.” Dean stiffened. “I kept it PG, Dad. Do you seriously have no faith in me?”

“I have faith in you, continue on.” Dean choked out.

“So today, I was going to meet him the stairwell so that we could hang out, but he was already there, kissing another girl…” She trailed off. She lifted a hand up to her face quickly before restarting. “I was shocked, to say the least. I should have expected it though. I should have listened to my friends instead of going for it.”

“What’s his name?” Dean said quietly, as to not alert her of the plan he was forming in his head.

Nova smirked.

“I’m not going to tell you, because you will beat the shit-”

“Language.”

“Sorry. Out of him if I tell you.”

“No I won't! I promise!” He held out his pinky to her. She studied it for a minute, and then took it.

“Xander Collins.”

“Okay. I’m sorry that he hurt you, baby girl.” He said, stroking her hair again. She sat up and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you Daddy,” She whispered to him as she held him tightly. Dean returned the action, wondering for how much longer he would be able to hold her like this when she cried.

“Hey, do you want to go pig out on some ice cream with me?” Dean asked when the pulled away. Nova’s face immediately brightened.

“Yes!” She squealed, hopping off him, leaping towards the door.

“Go apologize to Papa first and then we’ll go get the ice cream!” He called after her.

“ Will do!”

~Several days later~

“Are you Xander Collins?” Dean asked. He stared down at the the teenager before him, who was slightly smaller than him.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” The boy responded snappily.

“I promised Nova that I wouldn’t hurt you, but if you touch my daughter, or hurt her in anyway again, or tell her that I was here, I will find you. Are we clear?” Dean threatened, standing taller so he towered over Xander more. Xander gulped, cowering down a bit.

“Yeah.” he whimpered.

“What was that?” Dean asked, not liking his answer.

“Yes sir!” Xander squeaked. Dean immediately pulled back.

“Great. See ya around, kid.” He walked back towards the Impala, where Cas sat in the passenger seat. Cas turned to Xander, who was still staring at Dean. Their eyes caught, and Cas made the “I’m watching you” motion with his hand before Dean sped out of the school parking lot.


	6. The Time Nova Comforts Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this part of their story! I'm proud of this one. It took FOREVER. I don't think I could have done it without Brownie (CallousMalice). R&R!

The time Nova comforts Dean…

The sound of tape being scraped from the dispenser and onto the box filled Nova’s ears. Her room was gradually gaining the hollow empty sound that accompanies empty rooms.

“Nova, lunch time.” A voice interrupted from the doorway. She turned to see her father leaning against the door jam, his hazel eyes staring at her intently. The summer sun made his freckles more prominent even on his weathered face. He ran a hand through his graying hair.

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll be down in a minute,” Nova replied, straightening up from her position over the box she’d been assembling. He nodded before thumping down the stairs.

Nova took a look around her room, which was mostly empty now except for the furniture. She sighed, trying not to think about what was to come. Nova then made her way to the kitchen.

“Hey baby girl,” Dean said brightly when she walked in. Cas turned around from the sink and smiled in greeting.

“Hey Daddy, Papa.” She giggled as she sat down at the island. Dean looked up from the sandwich he was assembling.

“How many more boxes do you think you have to go?” He asked as he spread mayonnaise on a piece of bread.

“Not very many. I’m almost done. When the truck comes tomorrow I’ll be ready,” she commented as he handed her a sandwich. Cas turned from the sink and stood beside Dean, nodding.

“Okay, baby.” Dean said, quickly growing quiet. Nova took notice, but didn’t say anything. She finished her sandwich and made her way back to her bedroom.

~The next morning~

Nova, with her friends help, moved her boxes into the U-Haul outside in the driveway, ready to make it’s way to her dorm room. Nova picked up the last box and took it to the truck, telling her friends to wait for her outside as she went to her parents. Dean was leaning against the front door jam when she skipped up the steps, unable to contain her excitement.

“Okay Daddy, we’re done!” She cheered as she all but tackled him. He stiffened in surprise for a second before holding her tightly to him.

“I’m so proud of you baby girl,” Dean whispered into her hair, hoping that she didn’t hear his voice crack. No such luck.

“Oh Daddy,” She sighed with a giggle as she pulled away to see her father getting emotional.

“I promised Papa I wouldn’t get emotional, but he should’ve known.” He laughed as he wiped his eyes before any actual tears fell. Nova giggled too.

“Daddy, I’m not leaving forever. I’m just gonna be in the city. I’ll come visit you so much, you won't even know I left!” She tried, watching her father let out a giggle before sighing and shaking his head.

“That’s not the problem baby. I’ve watched you grow up from my baby girl into this… beautiful young woman and I’m just overwhelmed by how proud I am of you. I’m proud that you’ve grown, I’m proud that you’re my daughter, I’m proud that you have succeeded this far and I’m proud that you’re an independent young woman just as I wanted you to be. But you’re leaving.”

His hands shook at his sides, and he hoped she wouldn’t notice. “You’re not my baby girl anymore. You’re leaving on a whole new adventure and I can’t help but want to keep you here.”

Nova studied her father for a moment before her face split into a wide grin. “You can be stupid sometimes Daddy.”

Dean looked at his daughter with an eyebrow raised.

“I might not be a baby or a young child anymore, but I’ll always be your baby girl, no matter how old I get. I’ll still be your baby girl when I’m eighty! And I may be going on a new adventure but no adventure is complete without coming home to you. And as I said before, I won’t be gone forever. I’ll be here so much, you’ll get sick of me.”

She paused for a moment, hands gripping his shoulders. “And I’m proud of you too, Daddy. I’m proud that you raised me into who I am. And I’ll always be proud, that’s not about to change.” Nova said this with a smile, but you hear the break in her voice as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Dean just stood there stunned for a moment before she leaped into his arms. He quickly hugged her back.

“I love you Daddy. No matter what.” She whispered into his shoulder. She could feel her shoulder getting wet with tears, but she didn’t care. She racked her brain for a lullaby he used to sing her when she was little. She smiled before singing softly.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.”

Dean chuckled softly before joining in the next verse.

“Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better.”

Out of all the times he had comforted her, It was now her turn to comfort him, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is her account! (Give her stories a read while you're there)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is her account! (Give her stories a read while you're there)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice


End file.
